Avatar : Thesis of a Legend
by bebopin
Summary: 250 years After the end of one war, Another one Begins.
1. Intro

Well, looks like ive got my mind set on writing a long story about the avatar. I plan on making this a good one, and I wanted you guys to understand what is happened. First of all, THIS IS NOT A STORY ABOUT AANG AND HIS JOURNEY. This is COMPLETELY different, and therefore, something new and refreshing for all of you to enjoy. This may not get any support at all, or it may. Im not quite sure, but I will have you know that the first chapter has been a Joy to write, although short and to the point. This here is alittle bit of an Intro, so enjoy!

Air : The element of Life

Earth: The element of Stability

Water: The element of Healing

Fire: The element of Compassion

Each people of their element, are born to hold the quality of its superior. And although each is different, those people are very much the same.

The tale I weave is not a simple one, nor is it a happy one. But one must know the past, so as not to repeat it. The downfall of our nation was this error. At one time, an entire nation waged war on the world, and one boy had to stop it. We all have heard the sotry of the all power Avatar Aang. But those stories have since been banished, as more and more non-benders were born. Those without the gift turned jealousy into power, and turned against its own earth. Killing off almost the entire world's population of benders, the World leaders put all benders into camps, forcing them to wage battles, wars, and labor. They were allowed to breed, but only under special law, so that more slaves could be born. It is no longer a Peaceful world, nor is it civilized. But a Few fight back, a mere and unnoticeable few. Let me take you to a town. A Marvelous town, at the center of the world's largest nation. This town is the city of Omashu, having kept its name for thousands of years. In this town there is a military camp for registered benders, which in reality is a spiteful prison, but with a mothers escape, a child was born, and brought up knowing her gifts, but it was to never be revealed.

I will unfold this story…As the Story of the elements, and how once again, they rose.


	2. Burning up inside

It started off as a normal day. A Simple day. A Quiet Day. 2 Children were playing ball in the suburban neighbor of a Large healthy Metroplis. Not paying attention to how late it was, they laughed and tromped as all kids their age do. The one that looked older could not have been more than 10, the other looked younger, just a few inches shorter.

It was here that they both stopped, looking with an ominous glance at a lone dirt road that curved and entangled itself into the woods and out of site.

"You know" Said the taller of the two. "They say an evil bender lives down their" The lesser quipped. " Nu uh!" he shouted " Benders haft to be registered, and they aint no benders that live outside of the Military base" The kid stated this as a fact. But his eyes never left the sight of this long dirt road. " That don't Mean none of them can escape, I hear that the Rebels take humans and practice that magic stuff on them. Do horrible experiments and then leave them to starve!"

It was here that the other boy began to panic slightly. "Your just trying to scare me! Shut up!"

"Evil Benders going to get you!" The kid then began to dance tauntingly, as the other coward in fear. "Well, I aint afraid of no bender" He turned towards the dirt road, chest huffed with pride "You hear That Freaks!" He cried "I'm not afraid of You!"

With that a long gust of wind began to slowly blow, as the sun finally faded and the town streetlamps flickered on.

The children were unaware that they were being watched.

"Common Sebastian, We need to get home" The other boy laughed " Don't be such a chicken" A loud sizzle broke the silence, it was barely audible, but the boys did hear it. "Whoa" Said the older boy, who had ceased his taunting to glare hypnotically down the forlorn dirt path. Orbs narrowed, they leaned back, both seeing a stream of faded light, looking like 2 floating orbs ignite upon the road.

" We Need to get out of here!" Cried the younger one with huge blue orbs.

" Its just some guy with flashlights" but their was no certainty in his voice " Hey!" He cried " Whose their!" No answer, only the light bobbing of the 2 orange beams. " Answer me!" The boy said louder, fear in his words.

It was here that the light stopped, and both children drew in a long hard breath.

" What..What is that?"

The glows began to flow, in a twisting circle, combining into each other to form one large, massive ball of luminance.

"Whoa…" One boy whispered

Suddenly, a huge blast of heat shocked the trees that framed the road, as a large ball of fire flew towards them, coming at lighting speed. " Watch out!" One cried, as both lept out of its way. A Huge explosion could be heard behind them, as they turned to look at a tree, which now was nothing but a lump of burning cinders.

"Lets go!" they shouted, leaping up as they tore down the Road, faces pale and screaming.

A Figure moved slowly through the shadows, stopping at the streetlamp which flickered with a weak bulb. The figure was tiny, and well proportioned as it slowly stepped into the stream of light.

A Girl. No older than 18 and having a strange look of sovereignty about her grim face. Ebony locks danced about her childlike features, locks blurring against the shadows. Walking with hands clasped behind her back, she inhaled deeply, watching the destruction of the growing tree across from her driveway.

Pale cheeks flushed in the cold brisk air of a March night. Shaking her head, turning to look down the lonely paved road, where the children had ceased. She couldnt afford to have anyone even think about coming down that Dirt lane. She just couldn't. Pivoting on a left heal she in took a long, hard breath, nostrils rising with vigor with such a large breath.

Suddenly, that black haired woman placed her pale hands together, and with all of her might, gave a might, swift kick. She flipped around to send an unnatural typhoon of air towards the fire, blowing it out with one large puff. The ash rose with the wind, consuming her, and the surroundings.

It didn't take long to clear, but when It did. The woman was long gone.

Their was no treasure down that lane. Their was no precious commodity of Gold, diamonds, or anything else of interest. Instead, it was just a small house. Grounded and modest, Its calming cream siding was quaint, but as the girl headed back down her dirt lane, soft pink lips pulled into a tight smirk. This place wasn't worth the trouble she put into it. Sighing deeply, a soft breeze flew past and careened into the shed that decorated her vast piece of land. Lifting her hand, she let out a loud snap, a spark erupting from her fingertips. A ball of fire soon followed, and the woman began to mold it, creating a perfect sphere of flame.

Walking into the house, still playing with her toy, was like walking into a completely different play. It was very airy, very loud with lots of modern metal trinkets. Most looking hand made. Moving for the kitchen, the woman slid to her phone and bushed a flashing red button.

A loud beep followed, then repeated messages from that days calls. The first few were bill collectors, one was from her mother, but only the last and most recent call snagged her attention.

"Ama, It's me…"

She froze, mouth full of milk that she had been drinking from the carton.

"You can't keep Hiding"

Suddenly, there was a click, and the machine beeped loudly and called 'End of Messages'. The woman's eyes lit with fire and hands burst into flames, sending a ball of fire leaving only the burning cinders of a once faithful answering machine.

Ama lay ontop of a bed of cotton fluff. She indeed has slunk into her comfort zone spread out without a care in the world dozing off into a light sleep. What woke her though, the loud sound of a door opening. She heard some rummaging, and then a loud yelp.

"Damnit Ama!" The sound ignited the house, and she rolled over. Loud stomping came down the hall, followed by her door being burst through. In its doorway stood a young man, short black hair covering his left eye, while bulky figure deemed menacing. He looked much older than Ama, most likely in his early twenties. He was tall and had a loud and furrowed look about his features. " What the Hell did you do to the Fucking Answering machine" He held up his hand and in it was the charred piece of technology. "It pissed me off" was her whimsical reply.

"How could an Answering machine Piss you off? You know we don't have the money to buy a new one!"

"But Rancer! It called me a dirty name" She quipped, eyes bulging as she glared at the male figure, Hands cupped underneath her chin. "Would you let a nasty answering machine call your sister dirty names?"

" Your hopeless" He spat, before turning around, and huffing to the kitchen " Say you Love me!" Ama cried.

" I Hate you"

She smiled softly, and laid back down, grabbing a pillow, She would clutch it tightly, the happy features snapping from her face, as the words ' You cant keep hiding' putting her to sleep.


	3. Breakfast and a Beast

Ama awoke to the sounds of loud clanking coming from the kitchen. Groaning, she rolled and looked at the illuminated clock sitting quietly on her nightstand. It read 8:17am. Frowning, the woman would stand and realized she'd fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes. Inhaling deeply Ama trudged out of her room and down the hall. "What the Fuck are you doing up this early?" She cried out, looking at the tall, bulky figure of her brother. "Good morning to you too" He said with a chipper demeanor. Narrowing her eyes, ama grunted loudly and stood stock still glaring restlessly. "I just wanted to get up early" He said, looking a bit disgruntled at her furious gaze

"Couldn't you be a bit less loud, you know I like to sleep in on my days off" she replied, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table while rancer cooked.

A comfortable silence followed, while Ama forced herself to wake, large yellow eyes trying to focus. The breakfast nook overlooked the back end of their property, which was around 10 acres. Rancer had inherited the land when their mother had passed not 5 years earlier. It already had a nice 2 bedroom house, and several old junk storage sheds, which no one had entered in decades.

She sighed deeply, head cupped casually in her hand, which was propped on the table supported by her elbow. Letting a long yawn escape, Ama stood.

"I'm going to get dressed" Without a reply she once again retreated to her room. Picking out a flimsy outfit of jeans, a red t-shirt, and matching flip flops, she sat back down on her bed. Ama let the thoughts of that voice run through her head, like a bad case of the flu, she knew it would just take time to get rid off. He hadn't contacted her in so long, and how she wished he'd forgotten. Ama almost had.

But, it seems, this was not the case.

Holding her hand out in front of her, the girl would inhale deeply. Her skin began to feel hot, and very clammy. The breath let out slowly, and with focused energy, the air several inches above her palm ignited into a small bought of flame. Watching it with a heavy indicted passion, Ama let a soft grin tug at pale pink lips.

This was her comfort. This self admitted flame, these self admitted powers. They were her reason it seemed. Her reason for hiding… at least.

After eating breakfast, which consisted of healthy French toast and syrup drenched pancakes, Ama gathered the dishes and set them aside. Rancer would succeed to his room and get dressed for work while she would fill the day with lazy book reading and internet surfing.

First though, there were a few things that needed tending too.

Once the house had been picked up, and rancer sent off, Ama headed outside and into the woods. A Well traveled path could be seen, as she took it everyday. Humming softly, a timely old melody, she traveled for what seemed at least 20 minutes before reaching a clearing. Once their, Ama would gaze around, intent on finding what she had come for.

Placing her hands upon cocked hips, the woman would huff loudly. "Either you're going to come out Or I'm going to throw these moon peaches away." She called loudly, holding up a large plastic bag, filled with robust, round fruits.

Suddenly, the earth around her began to quiver, and a large bison looking beast leapt from the woods with a mighty grunt-like cry. "There you are Typhu" Ama said with a huge grin leaping onto the animal's giant forehead.

He was a mighty beast, a cousin to the old air temples flying bison. Supported on only 4 legs, he had deep, rich red fur and gentle obsidian eyes. Large cloven hooves would stamp impatiently as raven nostrils blew out a long winded snort.

The most captivating thing about this beast though, was the elk-like antlers that sat atop his large, square head. Sometimes, when he would help her do chores, Ama would hang her laundry out to dry, even though she had a dryer. Typhu liked to feel needed, and with Ama in hiding, because bending had been outlawed her entire life, a large bison like this would also be recruited, and used for the military.

Sighing deeply, ama brushed aside the tendrils of red fur that hung over typhu's eyes. Smiling softly, as she fed him the few peaches she'd managed to buy, the girl would lean against his cheeks. The beast towered over her, but she knew he would never hurt a fly.

"Alright boy, I've got to go back to the house for a day of doing absolutely nothing." He replied with a long, elusive belch. "Nice" She grimaced, and sent him off.

A long gust of wind followed as he trotted, or merely lumbered to the center of his clearing to rest, the earth trembling underneath him. Typhu was in fact an air bender, and often made soft breezes during the hottest part of the day. He could also do something just as fascinating.

He could fly.

His flat, beaver like tail was used as a giant rudder, and with his bending skills the bison could bend the air around him and lift off into the sky.

Ama told him however, that it was forbidden. Typhu was the only link she had to stability. To her bending. And she would loose everything if she lost him.

Smiling, the woman would turn and head back to the house leaving her beast to softly blow the breeze that followed her home.


End file.
